1. Field of the Invention
This device relates to diapers and more particularly to diapers having disposable inserts and reusable insert covers.
2. Related Art
Diapers containing inserts are well known in the art. For example, the following U.S. issued patents show diapers with removable inserts:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,226, issued to Korgemets, Apr. 9, 1977, PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,234, issued to Ishizuka, Jul. 19, 1977, PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,150, issued to Glassman, Feb. 7, 1978, and, PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,568, issued to Flug, Jun. 24, 1986.
In these patented devices, the removable insert is attached to the outer cover by means such as sewing, use of a rupturable adhesive, or by placing the cover within specially designed flaps. No prior art device teaches or suggests positioning and maintaining the cover relative to the outer cover by easily removable means disposed through the body of the liner.